


運命 (Unmei)

by treasureflowers



Series: 'King of the Court', don't call me that! [HQ!!] [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, TSUKI_KAGE_WEEK_2020, TsukiKageWeek
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasureflowers/pseuds/treasureflowers
Summary: Aku percaya bahwa pertemuanku denganmu bukanlah sebuah kebetulan. Ini adalah takdir. — dedicated to TsukiKageWeek 2020
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: 'King of the Court', don't call me that! [HQ!!] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730599
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Day 1: Beautiful Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I join this :3  
> I'll just write drabbles tho :"3  
> I hope y'all like it!

ハイキュー!! © Furudate Haruichi

(for #TsukiKageWeek 2020)

.

\- Day 1 -

May 4th, 2020

[  **Beautiful Eyes** / the Princess and the Frog ]

* * *

Setiap malam minggu, Kei dan Tobio menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk menonton pertandingan bola voli yang disiarkan di televisi lokal. Keduanya duduk bersisian di ruang keluarga yang pencahayaannya sedikit redup. Salah satu tangan Kei akan berada di pinggang ramping Tobio yang matanya terpaku pada televisi di hadapan mereka. Sesekali, Tobio akan meminum susu  _ strawberry _ hangat yang disiapkannya semenit sebelum acara menonton mereka dimulai.

" _ Nice kill _ ," ujar Tobio ketika melihat tim berbaju kuning-putih berhasil mencetak angka.

Tobio sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Kei menatapnya terus-menerus. Kedua iris birunya sudah terpaku pada televisi dan permainan voli yang menakjubkan. Kei sendiri sudah tidak memperhatikan pertandingan sejak lima menit yang lalu dan ketika tim berbaju hitam-biru mengambil  _ time out _ , Tobio menoleh dan mendapati wajah Kei cukup dekat dengannya.

"Kei?"

"Hm?" Kei hanya membalas singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tobio mengerutkan keningnya dan bertanya, "Ada apa dengan wajahku?" Ia meletakkan gelas susunya yang kosong dan mengambil tisu. "Apa ada bekas susu di bibirku?" gumamnya.

Sebelum Tobio mengelap bibirnya, Kei menggenggam tangan Tobio dan menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya kalem dengan sebuah senyum yang menyerupai seringai.

"Apa pernah ada yang memberitahumu kalau matamu itu indah?" tanya Kei.

Wajah Tobio memanas. Sudah tiga tahun sejak keduanya resmi menjalin hubungan tapi Tobio sama sekali tidak terbiasa dengan semua ucapan manis dari Kei. Tobio memalingkan wajahnya ke arah televisi, terlihat keras berusaha mengabaikan Kei dan itu sukses membuat si pirang terkekeh.

Tsukishima Kei, pemuda bersurai  _ blonde _ berusia dua puluh tahun yang sedang menempuh pendidikan sebagai dokter itu membawa wajah Tobio agar berhadapan dengannya. Tobio, yang wajahnya masih memerah, tidak mau memandang mata Kei.

“Oh, diamlah,” ujar Tobio.

Kei terkekeh melihat tingkah manis  _ rajanya  _ itu. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak menggoda Tobio karena tidak pernah sekalipun Tobio tidak menunjukkan wajah manis nan menggemaskan ketika digoda Kei.

“Tapi aku tidak bohong  _ loh _ ,” ujar Kei tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu terkekeh, “Matamu indah sekali. Ketika kau sedang serius, matamu menajam dan tatapan itu menusuk tepat di hati orang-orang. Ketika sedang bahagia, warna biru di matamu terlihat layaknya langit malam, berbinar penuh bintang. Ketika kita sedang  _ melakukannya _ , matamu akan —”

“Kei, diam ah!”

Tobio memukul bahu pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Bukannya mengaduh kesakitan, Kei malah terkekeh sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang terkasih.

“Dan aku paling suka matamu saat kamu seperti ini. Ketika wajahmu memerah, matamu seakan memancarkan cahaya, layaknya sinar bulan yang terpantul di laut.”

“... kau menyebalkan,  _ Saltyshima _ .”

“Tapi, kau cinta padaku, ‘kan?”

“Ugh. Aku tidak bisa bilang tidak. T-Terima kasih atas p-pujianmu.”

Kei memperhatikan Tobio menggaruk pipinya yang ia yakini tidak gatal. Satu hal yang ada dipikiran Kei adalah Tobio manis, sangat manis; sangat manis hingga Kei ingin  _ menyantapnya. _ Maka dari itu, Kei melepaskan kacamatanya dan mendekatkan wajah untuk mengecup bibir Tobio lembut. Tobio memegang di pipi Kei dan Kei meletakkan tangannya di tengkuk Tobio untuk memperdalam ciuman. Suara desahan lembut terdengar dari bibir si rambut hitam. Lidah mereka saling bersentuhan dan Kei menjelajahi isi mulut Tobio, mengabsen deretan gigi putih yang tersusun rapi di sana.

Ketika keduanya sudah mulai terengah, Tobio menjadi orang yang terlebih dahulu memutus ciuman itu. Kening mereka bersentuhan dan Kei bisa memandang mata Tobio dengan lebih jelas dan leluasa.

Biru itu berhasil membuatnya jatuh dalam jurang cinta dan sepertinya ia tidak bisa keluar lagi.

-Fin-


	2. King and Servant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did i write? :3  
> beware of OOC :'3

ハイキュー!! © Furudate Haruichi

(for #TsukiKageWeek 2020)

.

\- Day 2 -

May 5th, 2020

[ Crown /  **King and Servant** ]

* * *

Ketika Tobio terbangun di hari Minggu yang hangat, ia tidak mendapati Kei berada di ranjang  _ queen size _ yang mereka tempati bersama. Tobio mengusap kedua matanya dan keluar dari kamar. Aroma susu  _ strawberry  _ dan roti panggang dapat diciumnya dari depan pintu kamar. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, kedua kaki Tobio melangkah menuju dapur dan ia menemukan Kei sedang menuang susu ke dalam gelas.

Mendengar suara derap kaki, Kei menoleh dan mendapati Tobio duduk di meja makan.

“Selamat pagi,  _ Ou-sama _ ,” sapa Kei. “Tidurmu nyenyak?”

Tobio mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Kei.”

Melihat Tobio mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti itu, Kei mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencuri satu kecupan singkat dari bibir Tobio yang wajahnya merona.

“Ciuman selamat pagiku,” ujar Kei sembari menyeringai kecil.

“Ugh. Kau menyebalkan.” Tobio meletakkan dahinya di meja makan.

Suara dentingan dari  _ toaster  _ membuat Kei kembali fokus untuk menyiapkan sarapan mereka. Roti diletakkan di atas piring dan dibawanya sarapan ke meja makan. Susu  _ strawberry  _ milik Tobio dan teh hangat milik Kei menyusul setelahnya. Meski aroma susu strawberry itu sangat menggugah selera, Tobio sama sekali tidak mengangkat kepalanya.

Setelah mencuci tangannya, Kei mengacak-acak rambut Tobio yang memang sudah berantakan dan bertanya, “Kenapa, hm?”

Tobio bergeming lalu menjawab tanpa semangat, “Lelah.”

“Kampus?”

“Mh,” balasnya singkat sebelum melanjutkan, “Besok ada kuis Bahasa Inggris dan aku harus dapat nilai tinggi agar bisa menutupi nilai praktekku yang hancur-hancuran.”

Kei yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Tobio, lantas mengangkat kepala si pemuda bersurai hitam hingga mendongak. Mata Tobio terpejam dan dapat dilihat adanya lingkaran hitam di sana. Wajahnya terlihat lelah sebab ia tahu akhir-akhir ini Tobio begadang untuk belajar mandiri.

“Mau ku bantu?”

Kedua mata Tobio otomatis terbuka. “Serius?”

“Tentu saja. Namun, ada satu syarat.” Kei berujar dengan sebuah senyuman. “Biarkan aku memanggilmu  _ ‘Ou-sama’  _ seharian, bagaimana?”

Tobio merengut. Jujur saja, dia bingung kenapa Kei terus-terusan memanggilnya _ ‘Ou-sama’  _ padahal mereka sudah lulus SMA sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Namun, panggilan itu seakan melekat pada dirinya. Tobio menghela napas.  _ Demi nilai kuisku. _

“Baiklah,” balas Tobio. “Kau bisa memanggilku  _ ‘Ou-sama’  _ hari ini.”

Kei menyeringai tipis. “Siap, laksanakan,  _ Ou-sama _ .”

Sebuah kecupan dicuri dari bibir Tobio dan Kei beranjak untuk duduk di kursinya. “Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan?”

Tobio mengangguk dan keduanya mulai makan. Setelah makan, Kei menyuruh Tobio untuk masuk kamar dan mempersiapkan bahan-bahan belajar. Sementara itu, Kei meletakan piring-piring kotor di bak cucian lalu menyusul Tobio yang sudah siap dengan buku tulis, kamus, dan kertas-kertas penuh teks berbahasa Inggris.

Keduanya duduk bersila di lantai dan menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar selama berjam-jam (meski beberapa kali mereka berhenti untuk beristirahat dan makan siang. Kei tidak henti-hentinya menggoda Tobio dengan panggilan  _ ‘Ou-sama’ _ ). Setelah Kei menyuruh Tobio untuk membaca sebuah jurnal, ia memutuskan untuk membuka ponselnya; takut-takut ada pesan penting dari dosen. Matanya terpaku pada  _ wallpaper  _ ponselnya sendiri; foto keduanya saat lulus dari Karasuno. Ia tanpa sadar tersenyum ketika mengingat masa-masa yang bisa dibilang indah.

Tentu saja indah. Sebab, ia bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

Terlarut dalam pikirannya, Kei sampai tidak bisa menahan rasa kaget saat melihat Tobio menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Ponsel Tobio yang menampilkan jurnal online sudah tergeletak begitu saja di lantai dan matanya terpejam dengan damai. Sungguh, Kei tidak tega membangunkan Tobio yang sudah tertidur lelap.

Dengan perlahan, Kei mengangkat Tobio dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Dipandanginya wajah sang pemuda sebelum mendaratkan kecupan di dahi dan keluar kamar.

"Tidur nyenyak,  _ Ou-sama _ ."

* * *

"Ugh."

Tobio membuka kedua matanya dan melihat jam dinding. Sontak saja, ia terduduk dan matanya melebar bak melihat hantu. "Astaga, sudah jam segini," ucapnya.

Hari ini adalah harinya menyapu, mencuci piring, dan mencuci pakaian.

Maka dari itu, ia segera keluar kamar dan menuju dapur untuk mencuci piring bekas sarapan dan makan siang mereka. Namun, tidak ada satupun piring atau gelas kotor ketika ia tiba di dapur. Lantai yang dipijaknya juga sudah bersih. Ia bisa mendengar suara mesin cuci cukup jelas ketika keluar kamar.

_ Apa Kei yang mengerjakan ini semua? _

Ketika ia pergi ke arah sumber suara, ia menemukan mesin cuci yang menyala dan Kei yang sedang duduk sambil melihat ponselnya.

“Kei?” panggil Tobio.

“Oh,  _ Ou-sama _ .” Kei mendongak. “Sudah bangun rupanya.”

“Hari ini ‘kan giliranku untuk menyapu, mencuci piring, dan baju. Kenapa jadi kau yang melakukan semuanya?”

Kei memasukan ponsel ke dalam sakunya dan mendekat ke arah Tobio. “ _ Ou-sama _ sudah bekerja keras untuk belajar. Sekarang, giliran _ servant _ -mu mengerjakan sisanya.”

Tobio kehilangan kata-kata.

“Lebih baik, kau perhatikan kedua lingkaran hitam di matamu itu. Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti habis dipukuli orang.” Kei mengusap lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Tobio dengan ibu jarinya dan berlalu sambil tertawa.

Tobio menyusul dan memeluk Kei dari belakang. “Kau menyebalkan, sangat menyebalkan tapi … terima kasih.”

-Fin-


	3. Don't Run Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know what i just write but ... enjoy, i guess?  
> :3

ハイキュー!! © Furudate Haruichi

(for #TsukiKageWeek 2020)

.

\- Day 3 -

May 6th, 2020

[ Fluff / **“Don’t Run Away”** ]

* * *

Hari ini bukan merupakan hari yang baik buat Tobio sebab ia bangun kesiangan dan telat masuk kelas dosen paling mengerikan seantero Fakultas Pendidikan Olahraga dan Kesehatan di kampusnya. Sang dosen tidak mengizinkannya masuk kelas padahal menurut kabar yang beredar, akan diadakan kuis minggu depan dan materinya berasal dari pertemuan minggu lalu dan minggu ini. Selain itu, telapak tangannya tergores buku tulis sampai berdarah. Tidak hanya sampai di sana, Shouyou tidak sengaja memukul bola voli ke arah kepalanya saat mereka sedang latihan.

Hari ini, energi Tobio benar-benar terkuras habis. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang, mandi air hangat, makan makanan lezat, dan tidur secepat mungkin. Mungkin  _ cuddle  _ dengan Kei akan membuat  _ mood _ -nya membaik.

Tapi, apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya sungguh membuat kesabarannya habis.

Kei sedang berjalan berdua dengan seorang gadis di dekat perpustakaan gedung B. Keduanya terlihat mengobrol santai dan sang gadis terlihat menunjukkan sesuatu di ponselnya yang ditanggapi oleh senyuman tipis Kei. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Kei bisa melihat ekspresi terluka di wajah Tobio.

_ Oh, tidak. _

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Tobio lantas memutar balik untuk segera pergi dari sana secepat mungkin. Tobio berlari sampai ia beberapa kali hampir menabrak beberapa orang dari arah berlawanan. Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat wajah Kei saat ini.

“Tobio!” panggil Kei sembari mengejar Tobio.

Ketika Kei berhasil menyusul, ia menarik tangan Tobio dan Tobio berusaha melepaskan genggaman Kei yang menariknya pergi dari sana. Keduanya berhenti di dekat taman gedung E yang sepi.

“Lepaskan aku!” bentak Tobio.

“Tobio, dengarkan aku dulu.  _ Please, don’t run away from me _ .”

“Apa lagi yang perlu dibicarakan? Bukankah yang ku lihat sudah jelas,  _ huh _ ?”

Wajah Tobio memerah karena marah. Dia kesal, sungguh kesal dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Apalagi yang harus Kei katakan padanya? Sudah jelas-jelas Tobio melihatnya berduaan dengan orang lain seperti itu. Katakanlah dia kekanakan. Siapa  _ sih  _ yang tidak kesal melihat pacarnya berduaan dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya? Kalau Kei berduaan dengan Yachi, Tadashi, atau si bodoh Hinata, ia tidak akan marah seperti ini.

“Kau salah paham, sungguh. Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan gadis itu. Dia adik kelasku dan kami baru saja selesai praktikum.”

Tobio masih diam.

“Aku hanya cinta padamu dan tidak pernah ada yang lain. Oh, Tobio, kau tahu aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Maafkan aku, ku mohon.”

Tobio menghela napas ketika melihat wajah Kei. Ia tidak tega melihat ekspresi pemuda itu. Kei yang biasa terlihat menyebalkan dengan semua gombalan dan ejekan serta seringai itu benar-benar seperti orang yang berbeda. Tubuhnya dipenuhi peluh akibat berlari dan wajahnya nampak frustasi, sedih, dan kacau. Kei bahkan memohon di hadapannya. Itu membuat hati Tobio berdenyut sakit. Mungkin, ia benar-benar hanya salah paham.

“Baiklah. Namun sebagai gantinya, kau harus memasak dan memelukku tanpa henti hari ini.”

“Sesuai perintahmu, Rajaku.”

Kei memeluk dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Tobio. Kedua lengan Tobio mengusap punggung Kei dan menepuk-nepuknya lembut. Keduanya terdiam selama hampir tiga puluh detik dalam posisi yang sama sebelum Tobio berujar, “Mau pulang?”

Kei mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya. “Ya. Ayo pulang.”

Tangan keduanya bertaut erat ketika keluar dari lingkungan kampus. Mereka berjalan menuju perempatan yang biasa mereka lewati untuk ke halte bus. Cuaca hari ini cerah dan bagus. Matahari bersinar dan awan-awan putih bergerak dari kiri ke kanan. Angin berhembus sehingga tidak terasa begitu panas. Bunga-bunga Sakura sudah bermekaran dan jalanan di kota tempat mereka tinggal sangat indah.

Keduanya saling bercanda dan melempar ejekan, seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

“Dino mania,” ejek Tobio.

“Susu mania.”

“Hey! Susu menyehatkan tahu.” Tobio merengut.

“Kau seperti bayi. Masih minum susu.” Kei kembali melempar ejekan lain.

“Susu tidak hanya dikonsumsi oleh bayi, Kei bodoh.”

“Tapi, tidak apa-apa kalau kau jadi bayi. Aku bisa menjahilimu sepanjang hari.”

“Kau tidak bisa menjahiliku kalau kau tidak menangkapku!” ujar Tobio sambil berlari mendekati lampu merah  _ zebra cross _ .

Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat dan Kei tidak bisa mencegahnya.

_ Don't run away from me. _

_ Don't leave me. _

“TOBIO!”

-Fin-


	4. Hurt/Comfort

ハイキュー!! © Furudate Haruichi

(for #TsukiKageWeek 2020)

.

\- Day 4 -

May 7th, 2020

[ **Hurt/comfort** / “You can fly too” ]

* * *

Cahaya dari lampu tidur berwarna hijau menyusup ke dalam indra penglihatan Tobio. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri saat berusaha menoleh ke sisi kanan dan kiri. Tobio berhasil menoleh ke arah kanan dan mendapati Kei sedang tertidur di sisi ranjangnya. Matanya melirik ke arah lengannya dan dapat ditemukan jarum infus di sana. Ingatannya sebelum masuk rumah sakit seakan buram. Badannya sakit dan nyeri dan luka-luka lecet di tangannya terlihat dengan jelas.

“Tobio?”

Suara serak Kei membuat Tobio mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajah Kei nampak sangat bahagia dan ia menekan tombol di sebelah ranjang Tobio untuk memanggil dokter dan suster. Ketika seorang dokter dan seorang suster masuk untuk memeriksa keadaannya, Kei berdiri dan memperhatikan Tobio dengan ekspresi lega.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memeriksa keadaannya dan akhirnya kedua tenaga medis meninggalkan ia dengan Kei. Pemuda pirang itu mendekat dan menyentuh punggung tangannya yang bebas dari infus dengan lembut.

“Syukurlah kau sudah sadar,” ujar Kei dengan suara lirih.

“Apa yang terjadi?” Suara Tobio terdengar parau.

“Kau … kecelakaan,” balas Kei. “Sebuah mobil yang hilang kendali menabrakmu. Tubuhmu lecet-lecet dan lebam.”

Tobio berusaha bergerak namun sulit sekali rasanya. Tobio menatap Kei dengan pandangan cemas dan bingung. “Kei,” bisik Tobio, “ada apa di kakiku?”

Kei memejamkan matanya. Tidak ada gunanya juga ia berbohong pada Tobio. Pemuda itu harus tahu tentang hal ini. Berbohong hanya akan membuat Tobio semakin terpuruk dan Kei jelas tidak mau hal itu terjadi. “Kakimu terluka paling parah. Selain ada luka gores dan lebam, tulang tempurungmu kirimu dan tulang kering kaki kananmu … patah. Tulang tempurungmu juga bergeser sehingga harus dilakukan operasi dan bagian yang patah harus dipasang  _ gips _ .”

Tobio kehilangan kata-kata. “B-Berapa lama … aku bisa pulih?”

“Dokter berkata, setidaknya butuh minimal empat bulan untuk sembuh dan kau tidak diizinkan bermain voli atau melakukan olahraga berlebih menggunakan kaki selama setahun setelah dinyatakan sembuh.”

Setahun tanpa bermain voli.

Memikirkannya membuat Tobio frustasi dan Kei bisa melihat Tobio menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong, kemudian ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Oh, betapa hancur hati Kei melihat kekasihnya seperti itu. Karena ketidakbisaannya ia memeluk Tobio, dengan lembut, Kei membawa tangan Tobio ke bibirnya dan ia menciumi telapak tangan Tobio berulang kali.

Tobio meneteskan air mata dan Kei sekuat tenaga berusaha menenangkannya.

Meski ia sendiri sama hancurnya.

* * *

Tiga hari setelah kecelakaan, Tobio sudah diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Kei selalu ada di sisi sang pemuda untuk membantunya menyiapkan kebutuhan Tobio mulai dari membantunya memakai celana dan mengambilkannya makan. Tobio tidak diizinkan untuk banyak beraktivitas oleh Kei.

“Aku ingin mulai kuliah besok, tidak apa-apa?” tanya Tobio.

Kei mendekat dan berlutut di depan Tobio. “Baiklah. Aku akan mengantar dan menjemputmu di depan kelasmu, oke?”

Tobio mengangguk kecil, mengiyakan ucapan Kei. Kepalanya menunduk dan kedua iris birunya memandangi kaki berbalut gips miliknya.

“Ini tidak selamanya,” ujar Kei sambil menatap Tobio.

“Ya, aku tahu.”

“Selama setahun ini, kau masih bisa berkontribusi di dunia voli tanpa harus bermain. Kau tahu bahwa tidak ada yang akan memisahkanmu dengan voli. Ketika kakimu sudah pulih, kau bisa bermain lagi.”

Tobio mengangguk dan Kei duduk di sebelah Tobio dan memberikannya pelukan lalu mengusap kepalanya. Kei tahu betapa sakit dan menderitanya Tobio jika ia tak bermain voli. Voli adalah bagian dari diri Tobio dan sekarang, yang Kei bisa lakukan hanya memberikan dukungan terbesar dan cinta untuk Tobio.

-Fin-


	5. Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NP: Notes n' Words by ONE OK ROCK

ハイキュー!! © Furudate Haruichi

(for #TsukiKageWeek 2020)

.

\- Day 5 -

May 8th, 2020

[ **Song** / Fanfic trope ]

* * *

Selama kakinya terluka, Tobio menemukan hobi baru ketika ia tidak sengaja melewati ruang musik di gedung A. Suara dentingan piano dan petikan gitar dapat didengarnya samar-samar. Ketika ia mengintip, dua orang gadislah yang memainkan alat musik tersebut. Di hadapan mereka terdapat lembaran-lembaran kertas yang tidak tahu apa isinya. Tobio tidak ada niatan untuk masuk dan mengganggu para gadis tapi mereka menyadari keberadaannya.

Gadis bersurai merah muda meletakkan gitarnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membiarkan Tobio masuk. Senyum gadis itu cerah sekali. Ia seperti melihat matahari di dalam ruangan, sementara yang berambut putih hanya memasang wajah datar.

“Maaf mengganggu kalian,” ujar Tobio pelan dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi. Tongkatnya disandarkan ke tembok.

Yang bersurai merah muda menggeleng. “Tidak apa-apa, kok! Baru kali ini ada yang memperhatikan kami berlatih. Oh! Namaku Aika dari Fakultas Seni dan Sains.”

“Kageyama Tobio dari Fakultas Pendidikan Olahraga dan Kesehatan.”

“Mariko, ayo perkenalkan dirimu,” ujar Aika sembari menyikut temannya.

“Mariko dari Fakultas Kedokteran.”

_ Oh, apakah dia mengenal Kei? _ batin Tobio.

“Baru kali ini ada yang memperhatikan kami latihan,” tutur Aika. “Apa kamu tertarik dengan musik?”

“Aku memiliki sebuah gitar pemberian ibuku di rumah tapi aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Namun ketika melihat kalian bermain, sepertinya seru. Aku seorang pemain voli tapi aku sedang cedera.” Tobio membalas sambil menunjuk kakinya.

“Oh, tidak. Semoga lekas sembuh!” Aika menunjukkan raut sedih.

“Terima kasih.”

“Kami bisa mengajarimu jika kau mau.”

Tobio terdiam sejenak sebelum membuka suara, “Sebenarnya, sebentar lagi aku dan kekasihku akan merayakan hari jadi yang keempat. Mungkin memberikannya kejutan tidak buruk juga.”

Aika tersenyum sumringah. “Oh, tentu kami bisa membantumu.”

* * *

Hari ini, Kei dan Tobio merayakan hari jadi mereka dan Tobio sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu yang khusus. Keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah taman yang biasanya dipakai penyanyi jalanan untuk manggung. Di sana banyak tempat makan dan mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam di sana. Tempatnya cukup ramai sebab di malam minggu seperti ini, banyak pasangan dan keluarga yang mengunjungi tempat ini untuk santap malam atau sekedar berkumpul.

Tobio sudah merencanakan kejutan ini bersama Aika dan Mariko yang kebetulan jadwal manggungnya bersamaan dengan hari jadi Tobio dan Kei.

“Selanjutnya, akan ada penampilan spesial dari salah satu penonton kami. Hari ini adalah hari jadinya dengan sang kekasih dan ia ingin menampilkan hal yang spesial,” suara imut Aika terdengar melalui  _ speaker  _ yang terpasang di sisi kanan dan kiri panggung.

Tobio lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah panggung, meninggalkan Kei yang bergeming di kursinya dengan wajah terkejut.

Diserahkannya sebuah gitar berwarna coklat ke pangkuannya dan mikrofon diarahkan ke dekat bibir Tobio. Tobio mulai memainkan gitar sembari bernyanyi lagu yang Kei sering dengar.

_ I wanna dance like no one’s watching me _

_ I wanna love like it’s the only thing I know _

_ I wanna laugh from the bottom of my heart _

_ I wanna sing like every single note and word it’s all for you _

Suara merdu Tobio terlihat serasi dengan iringan gitar. Mata sang pemuda terpejam sembari menghayati lirik lagu yang ia nyanyikan.

_ Is this enough? _

_ I wanna tell you and this is the only way I know _

_ And hope one day you’ll learn the words and say _

_ That you finally see, what I see _

Wajah Tobio memanas karena rasa malu dan masih memejamkan matanya serta hanya memandang ke langit. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Kei sudah berpindah posisi dari tempat duduknya ke arah piano di sisi kanan panggung. Saat suara piano dan suara Kei terdengar, Tobio menolehkan kepalanya.

_ Another song for you about your love _

_ ’cause you love the me that’s full of faults _

_ I wish you could see it from this view _

_ ’cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love _

Menahan air mata yang hampir mengalir, Tobio melanjutkan nyanyiannya bersama Kei sampai selesai. Semua orang yang ada di sana bertepuk tangan dan memuji penampilan mereka. Kei membawa mikrofon itu mendekat ke arah Tobio.

“ _ Happy 4th year anniversary, my king _ . Tidak ada yang lain dan tidak akan pernah ada yang lain selain dirimu,” ujar Kei dan penonton bersorak main ramai.

Kei membubuhkan kecupan di dahi Tobio.

“ _ Happy anniversary  _ juga, Kei. Aku mencintaimu,” bisik Tobio sebelum memeluk Kei erat.

-Fin-


	6. Moonlight

ハイキュー!! © Furudate Haruichi

(for #TsukiKageWeek 2020)

.

\- Day 6 -

May 9th, 2020

[ **Moonlight** / Alternate Universe ]

* * *

Setelah sesi penuh kejutan di taman, keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang dengan hati bahagia dan berbunga. Kei dipinjami mobil oleh Kozume Kenma, salah satu _gaming_ _youtuber_ kaya raya di Jepang, yang merupakan mantan pemain Nekoma. Mobil itu dipinjami beberapa hari setelah Tobio melakukan operasi. Tobio tidak perlu khawatir akan rusaknya mobil Kenma sebab Kei sudah memiliki SIM. Selama di perjalanan, keduanya mendengarkan musik yang diputar di salah satu stasiun radio lokal. Ketika Tobio mengetahui lagunya, ia akan bernyanyi sendirian, meski agak malu-malu. Hal yang sama berlaku bagi Kei. Jika keduanya mengetahui lagu tersebut, mereka berdua akan bernyanyi bersama.

Ketika sampai di apartemen, keduanya tidak memutuskan untuk tidur melainkan duduk di balkon apartemen sembari memandang langit. Bulan purnama yang sedikit tertutup awan memancarkan cahayanya dengan terang.

“Sudah empat tahun kita bersama,” gumam Tobio. “Ku pikir kau akan cepat bosan denganku.”

Kei terkekeh. “Aku? Bosan padamu, tidak mungkin. Siapa lagi yang bisa ku goda selain dirimu?”

“Menyebalkan,” balas Tobio.

“Tapi cinta, ‘kan?”

Kalau sudah begitu, Tobio sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab dan Kei tahu itu.

“Ngomong-ngomong, kau yang naik ke panggung itu mengejutkanku,” ujar Tobio. “Padahal, yang niatnya membuat kejutan itu aku tapi aku berakhir dikejutkan.”

“Aku mendengar kabar burung.” Kei menyeringai kecil. “Bahwa kekasihku ini akan memberikan kejutan spesial. Lalu aku berpikir untuk membalas kejutanmu dengan kejutan lain.”

Tobio teringat sesuatu. “Jangan-jangan dari Mariko _ -san _ ya?”

Kei nampak berpikir lalu tersenyum. “Hmm, darinya atau bukan ya? Sejujurnya, hal itu tidak penting sebab ku berhasil mengejutkanmu.”

“Yang paling mengejutkan adalah … aku tidak menyangka suaramu bagus juga.” Tobio memalingkan wajahnya.

“Memangnya selama ini kau kira aku tidak bisa bernyanyi?” Kei memasang wajah sedih.

“K-Kau tidak pernah bernyanyi di depanku, jadi mana ku tahu.”

Kei terkekeh. “Haruskah ku lebih sering bernyanyi mulai sekarang?”

“Jika itu membuatmu senang, lakukan saja,” balas Tobio sambil menatap bulan.

“Tapi kau harus bernyanyi bersamaku.”

“Hei! Kenapa aku harus ikut?” Tobio protes.

“Suaramu juga bagus dan aku tidak menyangka kau belajar bermain gitar sekarang.”

Tobio memerah. “Itu … karena aku tidak bisa bermain voli sekarang, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencari hobi baru. Hitung-hitung buat mengisi waktu luang.”

Kei menggenggam tangan Tobio. “Lain kali kau harus ajari aku bermain gitar dan aku akan membantumu mengerjakan tugasmu, bagaimana?”

“Tidak masalah tapi aku juga masih pemula. Aku tidak yakin bisa mengajarimu atau tidak.” Tobio mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu kembali menatap bulan.

“Ada apa dengan bulannya?” tanya Kei. “Kau seakan tidak melepaskan pandanganmu dari bulan hari ini.”

“Tidak. Hanya saja,” jawab Tobio dengan senyum tipis, “bulannya indah sekali. Sepertinya baru kali ini aku melihat bulan purnama yang memancarkan cahaya secerah ini.”

“Kau itu seperti cahaya bulan dan aku bulannya.”

“Hm?”

Kei menarik kepala Tobio untuk bersandar di bahunya. “Kau itu cahaya yang membuat bulan hidup dan bersinar. Karena cahaya itu, bulan bisa menerangi dunia di malam hari bersama dengan bintang di langit.”

“Kau dan mulut manismu, Kei,” tutur Tobio sembari menepuk-nepuk bibir Kei dengan ujung telunjuk dan tengahnya.

“Tapi itu memang kenyataannya,  _ my king _ ,” balas Kei lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bola voli versi mini dari saku jaketnya.

“Bola voli?”

Tidak disangka bahwa itu bukanlah miniatur bola voli, melainkan sebuah kotak cincin berbentuk bola voli. Ketika kotak itu dibuka, terlihat sepasang cincin emas putih dengan baru berwarna biru dan emas. Tobio langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Kei dan menatap sang pemuda dengan wajah terkejut.

“Empat tahun sudah kita bersama dan aku ingin melanjutkan hubungan kita ke tahap yang lebih serius.”

Sulit baginya untuk berlutut di balkon yang sedikit sempit. Maka dari itu, ia tetap duduk di sebelah Tobio sambil memegang tangannya lembut dan berkata, “Kageyama Tobio, aku ingin mengikat dirimu dengan cincin ini. Ketika kita sudah lulus dan siap secara lahir dan batin, aku ingin mempersuntingmu dan menyematkan margaku di dalam namamu.”

“Aku ingin menikah denganmu, cahayaku, Tobio.”

“Kei, apa kau … benar-benar serius? Kau tahu  _ ‘kan  _ saat kita ke rumah sakit, dokter mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan bisa berjalan normal meski kakiku sudah sembuh total. Aku … tidak pantas bersanding denganmu.” Tobio menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya.

“Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak peduli jika kau cacat, lumpuh, bahkan sakit sekalipun, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Maka dari itu, aku sudah memantapkan niatku untuk mempersuntingmu kelak. Jadi, aku ingin menikah denganmu.” Kei menyentuh wajah Tobio, mengangkat kepalanya, dan mengusap air matanya yang perlahan jatuh.

“Bagaimana denganmu?” tanya Kei.

Tobio mengangguk berulang kali sembari menggumamkan ‘ya’ di sela-sela isak tangisnya. Kei memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis kiri Tobio dan sebaliknya. Di bawah cahaya bulan yang menjadi saksi, Kei menangkup pipi Tobio dan membubuhkannya ciuman di bibir.

-Fin-


	7. Free Prompt Day: Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3

ハイキュー!! © Furudate Haruichi

(for #TsukiKageWeek 2020)

.

\- Day 7 -

May 10th, 2020

[ **Free Prompt Day: Future** ]

* * *

“Yo, Tobio.”

Suara ketukan terdengar, pintu ruangan Tobio dibuka, dan sosok yang selama ini menjadi figur panutannya itu masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu perlahan. Rambut coklat sang pria tertata rapi dan ia mengenakan kemeja hitam dan jas putih yang nampak cocok di tubuh atletisnya. Dengan santai, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Tobio—si ‘anak didiknya’ itu dengan senyum tipis. Masih teringat jelas di memorinya ketika ia menjahili Tobio habis-habisan dan mengatakan bahwa ia kesal sekali pada Tobio. Namun, sekarang Tobio sudah dewasa dan terlihat semakin tampan (meski sang pria berambut coklat merasa ia jauh lebih tampan dari Tobio).

“Oikawa, ah, maksudku, Iwaizumi _ -san _ .”

Yang dipanggil memutar kedua matanya. “ _ Baka _ . Kau akan kebingungan memanggilku dan Hajime. Sudah ku bilang ‘kan untuk memanggilku Tooru?”

Tobio mengangguk. “Ya, Tooru _ -san _ .”

“Bagus.”

Tooru mendekat dan duduk di dekat Tobio yang menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Kedua tangan Tobio dikepalkan di atas pahanya yang terbalut celana putih. Ketika menyadari Tooru terus memandanginya, Tobio menolehkan kepala dan bertanya, “Ada apa?”

“Kau segugup itu?”

“Memangnya saat itu Tooru _ -san _ tidak gugup?” Bukannya menjawab, Tobio balik bertanya.

“Tentu saja gugup tapi, saat ini, kau terlihat sangat kaku.” Tooru menyeringai.

Tobio menghela napasnya. “Aku berusaha untuk tidak gugup tapi perasaan itu tetap datang.”

“Ya. Aku tahu,” balas Tooru sembari menepuk pundaknya lalu berjalan keluar. “Sampai bertemu nanti.”

“Sampai bertemu nanti, Tooru _ -san _ .”

Tobio berakhir sendirian lagi di ruangan serba putih penuh barang-barang milik penata rias. Selain itu, barang milik ayah dan ibunya dititipkan di sana; membuat ruangan semakin ramai. Tobio kembali memandangi dirinya sendiri di cermin, menatap wajahnya yang sudah didandani _. _ Wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah dan bibirnya merona karena lipstik merah muda yang dipakainya. Ornamen yang dipakaikan di kepalanya semakin menambah pesonanya, meski ia menolak pada awalnya.

Suara ketukan kembali terdengar.

“Tobio.”

Tobio bangkit berdiri menuju pintu dan berdiri tanpa membukakan pintunya.

“Kei.”

“Bagaimana perasaanmu?”

“Hmm. Sampai saat ini aku belum menyesali keputusanku.” Tobio menjawab.

Suara tawa Kei terdengar. “Apa kau akan menyesal nanti, Rajaku?”

Tobio mengetukan jarinya di pintu. “Mungkin kau harus membuatku tidak menyesali keputusan ini.”

“Oh, tentu. Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal. Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu nanti.”

* * *

Ketika acara dimulai, Kei sudah terlebih dulu berada di depan altar; menunggu Kageyama Tobio, yang namanya sebentar lagi akan berubah, untuk masuk ke ruangan. Ketika Tobio masuk, Kei tidak bisa untuk tidak terpesona. Ayahnya menuntun Tobio yang berjalan sembari melihat ke kanan dan kiri. Semua orang yang ada di sana tersenyum padanya, mengantarkannya pada cintanya yang berdiri di depan, menunggunya. Ayah Tobio memberikan sebuah pelukan sebelum menyerahkan Tobio pada Kei.

_ Veil _ putih yang menutupi wajahnya membuat Kei tidak bisa memandang Tobio terlalu jelas. Namun, ia yakin betul kalau Tobio juga sama bahagianya dengan dia. Kei menggenggam tangan Tobio dan mengusapnya perlahan. Sulit sekali baginya untuk menjaga imej di depan Tobio saat ini.

Pasalnya, ia berhasil mempersunting Tobio sebagai pasangan sehidup-sematinya. Setelah penantian panjang, melewati suka dan duka bersama, mereka akhirnya meresmikan hubungan mereka lewat pernikahan dan ketika janji suci telah terucap, Kei mengangkat tudung yang menutup wajah Tobio, menatap wajah Tobio yang memerah dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, lalu membubuhkan ciuman di bibir.

“Aku cinta padamu.”

“Ya. Aku juga cinta padamu.”

Keduanya berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun. Di hari itu, mereka memulai lembaran baru sebagai pasangan sehidup-semati. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu bagaimana masa depan mereka nantinya. Apakah akan ada halangan? Apakah akan mulus dan baik-baik saja? Namun yang mereka tahu, saat ini, mereka sangat bahagia.

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Saya memang bukan sosok yang romantis. Saya sering mengganggumu dan membuatmu kesal dengan semua candaan dan godaan yang saya lontarkan. Namun, saya, Tsukishima Kei, berjanji akan selalu bersamamu selamanya, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit. Meski nanti rambutmu memutih dan kau semakin tua, percayalah bahwa aku akan selalu ada di sisimu.”
> 
> “Saya adalah sosok yang dibilang kaku, tidak peka, dan pemarah. Namun, saya, Kageyama Tobio, memilih kamu sebagai suami saya. Saya akan setia dan mencintaimu seumur hidup. Meskipun kamu bertingkah menyebalkan, saya akan tetap berada di sisimu di dalam susah maupun senang, disaat dirimu menua dan sakit.”


End file.
